1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tank unit that includes two or more liquid accommodating containers and a liquid ejecting system that includes the tank unit.
2. Related Art
A printer, which is one example of a liquid ejecting apparatus, performs printing by discharging ink from a recording head onto a recording target (for example, printing paper). A known technique of supplying ink to a recording head includes supplying ink from a tank unit disposed external to the recording head through a tube (for example, JP-A-2005-219483). The tank unit can include two or more ink tanks (liquid accommodating containers), which accommodate ink.
An ink tank of the tank unit needs to have an internal space to accommodate ink. Here, there is a case where an ink tank having a space in the inside is manufactured using two hard members molded by using synthetic resin such as polypropylene (hereinafter also referred to as “PP”). Specifically, there is a case where an ink tank having an internal space for accommodating ink is manufactured by joining an opening member with one side face opened and a cover member which blocks an opening, by vibration welding.
However, in the case of manufacturing a tank unit by combining a plurality of ink tanks manufactured by using vibration welding, there is a case where various problems arise. For example, there is a case where shaving dregs (impurities) which are generated due to vibration welding remain in the inside of an ink tank, so that the shaving dregs are mixed with ink. In this case, ink with the shaving dregs mixed therein is supplied from a tank unit to a printer, causing generation of problems for the printer. Further, in the case of manufacturing an ink tank by using vibration welding, a device for vibration welding needs to be used, so that there is a case where the production costs of the ink tank increase or the production process of the ink tank is complicated. Such problems are not limited to the tank unit which includes the ink tanks and are problems common to a tank unit which is provided with liquid accommodating containers and is for supplying liquid from the outside of a liquid ejecting apparatus to the liquid ejecting apparatus.